We Meet Again
by PottsboroGirlie
Summary: Lucy meets some people she has been missing. AU. Please review my story! ONE-SHOT.


We Meet Again

_**Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction, so please go easy on me. Sorry for the mistakes! ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA!**_

Lucy POV

I was sitting in my English class, trying not to fall asleep. I mean, seriously, what 17 year old wants English first period? I don't have many friends because after the accident I put myself in a shell. I couldn't deal with anymore losses. I looked out the window and I noticed that the sky was as blue as the ocean. It was beautiful. It reminded me of _his_ eyes. Who is _he _you ask? _He_ is-

"Lucy Heartfilia!" My teacher, Mr. Macao, yelled.

"Yes sir?"

"Quit day dreaming! Did you hear anything I just said?"

"No…"

"I said, 'We have two new students, please be on your best behavior.'"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, Sting, come in first and introduce yourself."

A boy with spikey blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, a scar through his right eyebrow, and an earring in his left ear, came into the classroom. '_Why does he look so familiar?' _He was wearing a blue tee, with black pants, and white Chuck Taylors.

"Hello, my name is Sting Eucliffe, I moved here from Cro-"

I stood up from my desk with tears in my eyes.

"Nii-san?"

He looked at me and a look of recognition flashed through his eyes,

"Luce?"

He looked like he was about to cry.

"LUCY!"

He ran over to me and hugged me. He picked me up and started spinning me around. When he finally put me down, I couldn't help but start crying. He pulled me into his chest, and nuzzled his nose in my hair. I really didn't care if the class was staring at us. I just got my brother back, and I wasn't letting him go again.

"We thought you died in the fire. I'm so sorry that I left you."

"It's fine. I-is Rogue here?" I asked blushing madly. I may or may not have had a tinny crush on him.

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes and don't open them until we tell you to. Okay?"

"Okay."

He pulled away from the hug and walked away.

Sting POV

Once I let go of Lucy I went up to the teacher. I leaned over and whispered to him,

"I am Lucy's older brother. My friend and I thought she died in a house fire. Her parent's bodies were found, but Lucy's never was. The police told us that she probably died. We were only children, so all we could do was believe him, so we packed up and moved to Crocus. Rogue out there had a crush on Lucy and was heartbroken when he found out. I plan on surprising them both. So, please make sure Lucy doesn't open her eyes."

Mr. Macao nodded his eyes. I walked out of the class and over to my friend Rouge who was waiting to come in.

"Hey Sting. What took you so long, and why are you out here?" Rogue asked me.

"You will see here in a few seconds. Now, when you go into the class, don't say anything. There will a blonde girl standing in the middle of the room. Walk over to her and tell her to open her eyes."

Rogue POV

"Um, alright…" I replied uneasily.

I made my way into the classroom. All eyes were on me. I looked around and I saw the blonde girl standing in the middle of the class. She looks like she has been crying. Strange. I wonder why Sting wanted me to do this.

I slowly walk over to her and stand in front of her. I looked her over and noticed a bracelet with the carving _S+L+R=the best trio around. _

'_Isn't that the bracelet I gave Lucy for her 10__th__ birthday?' _My eyes widened in realization.

'_That's why Sting told me to do this.' _

"Hey Lucy, open your eyes."

When she opened her eyes, I saw the deep brown eyes that I had been missing for seven years.

She looked up at me, and she started to cry.

"R-Rogue-"

I cut her off by hugging her. She seemed surprised at first but she wrapped her arms around my neck. I rested my fore head onto hers.

"I missed you so much. I thought you died."

She looked up at me and smiled. That sweet smile that could melt the toughest hearts. That sweet smile that melted my heart.

I leaned down and kissed her. I don't care if the class is watching us. I lost her once and I'm not losing her again.

Her lips were soft and completely irresistible. She tensed up at first, but I felt her slowly melt into the kiss.

When we started running out of breathe I pulled away and looked at her.

"So what does this make us now?" She whispered, blushing a cute shade of red.

"It makes you mine, and me yours"

"About damn time." Sting yelled.

No One's POV

"Alright, class, settle down. Now that we wasted half of my class, how about a proper introduction?" Mr. Macao asked.

"Ah yes. Hello, my name is Sting Eucliffe, and if anybody hurts my little sister I will make you _wish _you were in Hell."

"Okay then, next."

"Hello, my name is Rogue Cheney, if any of you hurt _my _Lucy, I will make sure that your face looks like the bottom of my shoe."

"**That's not a threat. It's a promise." **Sting and Rogue finished together with a sinister smile on their face.

"Y-you guys, stop it, it's embarrassing." Lucy blushed.

"Love you Luce." Rogue smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too Rouge."

**END**

_**Thanks for reading guys. Sorry if it sucked. I would be most happy if you would review my story!**_

"_**Don't be sad that I'm gone, be happy that I've found where I belong, and remember, we will meet again someday."**_

_**-PottsboroGirlie**_


End file.
